This invention relates but is not necessarily limited to back opening, sterile back surgical gowns of the type shown in the copending applications of Phyllis J. Horan, Ser. No. 644,046 filed Dec. 24, 1975 for "Side Belted Surgical Gown and the Like" and the copending application of Robert J. Horan, Ser. No. 644,045 filed Dec. 24, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,025, for "Belt Closure for Sterile Back Surgical Gown and the Like" to which reference may be had.
Sterile back gowns generally have an inner back panel and an outer back closure panel that is initially folded back on itself so that what will ultimately be the outer surface is protected during donning. After the gown is donned, the closure panel is unfolded, so that it overlaps the inner panel and extends toward one side of the gown, and then secured. This type of gown is generally very satisfactory, but it is difficult to provide simple means for maintaining the closure panel in an open position while the gown is being donned to avoid accidental contamination and to provide a suitable closure for securing the closure panel quickly and properly without loss of sterility.
The Horan applications mentioned above show sterile back gowns with belt closures, which are desirable because of their simplicity and strength and because they make it easy to adjust the size of the gown to the wearer. The closures include a back belt member that is stored in a pocket on the closure panel and has its free end in a protective pouch that extends partially into the pocket and is deadfolded so that a non-sterile assistant can grasp the pouch and belt end and pass it to the wearer, who grasps the belt behind the pouch whereupon the assistant simply slides the pouch off the belt leaving the wearer with a completely sterile belt. The inner end of the belt is anchored to one part of a snap or other pressure sensitive holding means that holds the closure panel open, and pulling on the belt after it is removed from the pocket causes the holding means to release so that closure panel can be unfolded to closed position.
The arrangement described is very satisfactory, but pulling on the belt to release the holding means can result in excessive strain on the material, which is particularly undesirable in disposable gowns where the material does not have all the physical strength of the cloth from which reusable gowns are made. Further, the technique requires that the belt be withdrawn completely from the pocket and then pulled in a direction generally away from the back of the wearer, and this can be inconvenient, particularly with long belts or where there is limited space for movement or other personnel nearby. Still further, the pouch can fall or be accidentally dislodged from the pocket.